Résolution d'une équation amoureuse
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requetes 16 et défi perso. Tendou est attiré par Semi. Kawanishi aussi. Le Guess Monster va alors lui proposer un petit marché sans savoir que quelqu'un va lui mettre des batons dans les roues. Yaoi. KawaSemi, UshiTen.


_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi_

 **Hellou hellou voici la requête numéro 16 spéciale Shiratorizawa de la part de Blood Miyuki avec le contexte suivant : un triangle amoureux entre Tendou, Kawanishi et Semi qui se finit avec un KawaSemi, rating M et non je ne laisserai pas le pauvre Tendou tout seul. C'est aussi un défi perso car je déteste les triangles amoureux et je lis les shoujo et les yaoi en possédant au compte-goutte. Bonne lecture. :)**

Taichi Kawanishi n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler un bavard. Il était tout le contraire même, ne parlant que pour dire le fond de sa pensée de manière brève et concise. Ses camarades au volley avaient tendance à le comparer à Aone de l'équipe de Date Kogyo. Cependant, Taichi s'en moquait, certes son visage avait l'air d'être contamment renfrogné, il semblait lui aussi ne ressentir aucune émotion mais la raison était tout autre.

Lors des entrainements drastiques de Washijou, ses yeux observèrent toujours à la dérobée la même personne, admirant des fois sa chevelure blonde cendrée, tantôt son corps élancé lorsqu'il faisait ses services.

Ensuite, il y eut son sourire lorsqu'il taquinait Tendou, enfin ses yeux gris lors de ses moments de concentration. Semi. Taichi ne savait pas comment l'aborder car ce n'était pas tant qu'il était quelqu'un de froid, c'était surtout qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer ses sentiments, spécialement ceux qu'il était en train de ressentir en ce moment, surtout que Semi était son ainé.

Washijou l'appela pour qu'il se mette en position de central sur le terrain, il s'entraina donc à bloquer des balles envoyées par Ushijima quand ce n'était pas Tendou qui ne bloquait pas ses attaques. Celui-ci le regardait étrangement, similaire à celui qu'il lançait à ses adversaires lorsqu'il était en mode Guess Monster. Se pourrait-il que...? Washijou leur ordonna de faire des étirements, marquant ainsi la fin de l'entrainement.

Taichi contempla de nouveau Semi qui faisait ses étirements avec Tendou. Celui-ci le taquinait de nouveau avant de croiser son regard, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il n'aimait pas ces yeux, cela lui rappelait trop le regard hautain qu'il jetait aux joueurs des équipes qui perdaient contre eux. Kawanishi commençait à comprendre ce qu'ils ressentaient. Les joueurs de l'équipe de volley rangèrent ensuite le matériel.

Ainsi Yamagata aidait Goshiki à transporter le filet tandis que Ushijima et Shirabu nettoyaient le parquet. Oohira discutait avec leur coach pour demander un avis pendant que lui-même était occupé à ramasser des balles avec Tendou qui le rejoignit. Le Guess Monster se rapprocha de lui pendant qu'il posait les balles dans le bac, lui murmurant à voix basse : "J'ai vu la façon dont tu as regardé Semi Semi? Tu craques pour lui, hein, Taichi-kun?"

Le chatain s'efforça de ne rien montrer. Cela l'énervait d'être pris à vif. "Allons, tu n'as pas besoin de le cacher, continua Satori, par contre, tu n'es pas le seul à être sous le charme de Semi Semi. Moi aussi, tu sais?"

Taichi lui lança un regard interrogateur. Quel intéret de lui dire ça? "Je te propose un marché, fit Satori en prenant une balle à terre, si nous travaillons ensemble pour le séduire?

\- Quoi!?, cria Taichi.

Tout le monde se retourna d'un air surpris. Il fallait dire qu'ils n'étaient pas habitué à entendre Kawanishi crier, voire à l'entendre tout court. "Je rêve ou je viens d'entendre Kawanishi crier?, s'enquit Goshiki.

\- Tendou a du l'embêter, répondit Yamagata, allez viens, nous n'avons pas terminé le rangement."

Tsutomu hocha la tête avant de suivre son ainé.

"Parle moins fort, Taichi-kun, s'empressa de répondre Tendou en lui baillonnant la bouche, il la retira en soupirant, nous en parlerons dans ma chambre au dortoir, ce soir. Wakatoshi-kun sera en train de faire son jogging dehors donc nous serons tranquilles."

Semi, qui sortit des toilettes, sentit un étrange coup de froid qui le fit frissonner. Quelqu'un aurait ouvert le gymnase?

Taichi fit ce que Tendou lui avait demandé, il frappa la porte de la chambre que celui-ci partageait avec Ushijima. Satori l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, son magazine Jump favori à la main. "Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure, Taichi-kun, fit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit, viens t'asseoir."

Le central s'assit, étrangement mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être dans la chambre d'un terminale, et qui plus est, de celle de son capitaine. Satori, de son coté, avait posé le Jump, un sourire aux lèvres. "Donc reprenons là où on s'est arrêté." Taichi se sentit de plus en plus tendu suite à cette allusion. Que voulait Tendou à la fin? "Pourquoi as-tu proposé qu'on s'entraide pour...séduire Semi?

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'une entraide à proprement parler, répondit nonchalemment en croisant ses jambes, je vais te laisser le champ libre pour le courtiser pendant que moi, j'en ferai de même de mon coté. Je ne te mettrai aucun baton dans les roues, par contre celui qui sera avec Semi Semi sera celui avec lequel il choisira d'être."

Taichi se raidit davantage. Tendou parlait bien de draguer ouvertement Semi mais vu sa nature taciturne, comment allait-il faire? "Tu me proposes ça parce que tu es sûr de gagner.

\- Peut-être, déclara Satori d'un ton mutin en admirant sa main, ou bien ai-je envie que tu te décoinces un peu."

Kawanishi fut pris au vif. Tendou avait raison, s'il devait faire en sorte de se rapprocher de Semi, il devait davantage communiquer. Cela allait être dur mais au fond de lui, cela valait la peine d'essayer. Ushijima ouvrit la porte de la chambre à peine essouflé: "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Kawanishi?

\- Je lui donnais juste deux ou trois conseils au sujet de quelque chose, lui répondit Satori, j'espère que cela te sera utile, Taichi-kun.

\- Oui, dit Taichi en opinant de la tête, j'y vais." Wakatoshi regarda le central partir. Il savait que ce n'était pas ses affaires mais en regardant Tendou en train de lire son magazine, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, le capitaine se disait qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Satori exultait de son coté. Il adorait les défis et celui-là en était un extrêmement amusant.

Kawanishi était retourné dans sa chambre où il s'allongea en soupirant, cela attira l'attention de son camarade de chambrée. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kawanishi?", lui demanda Shirabu en finissant ses exercices de maths. Tout le monde pensait que Kawanishi était aussi froid que de la glace, mais Kenjirou savait que son équipier avait seulement un caractère introverti. "Je veux aborder quelqu'un, lui confia le central, mais je ne sais pas comment faire."

Shirabu le vit pousser un grognement de frustration: "Essaie simplement d'être toi-même, lui conseilla-t-il en posant son stylo, comme tu parles peu, fais-le par tes actes."

Taichi hocha la tête, peut-être que Shirabu avait raison. Il devrait montrer à Semi ce qu'il ressentait, par contre il faudrait créer une occasion pour ça. Il eut une idée.

Eita prit tranquillement sa douche dans un des cabinets. Les salles d'eau du dortoir étaient communes et le blond avait profité qu'il y eut très peu de monde pour se laver...Sauf qu'il avait oublié de fermer le loquet et que Tendou en avait profité pour rentrer à l'intérieur, une simple serviette enroulée autour de sa taille. "Satori, mais qu'est-ce que...?"

Celui-ci lui mit la main sur les lèvres et lui fit signe d'écouter. Semi ne comprit pas pourquoi son ami lui demandait de se taire quand il entendit de petits bruits dans une des cabines avoisinantes. Des sons de baisers mouillés et de petits gémissements : "Mmm, Haya...to, tu es sûr qu'il n'y a per...sonne?"

Un doux murmure taquin lui répondit : "Oui, et puis le mieux qu'on puisse faire, c'est de rester discret, non? Surtout si je te touche là.

\- Ah! Pas..ici! Nnnn!

\- Tu es vraiment adorable, Tsutomu..."

Semi en resta coit. Yamagata et Goshiki. Bien entendu, il savait que Hayato veillait sur tous leurs cadets, Tsutomu en particulier mais pas que leur relation à tous les deux avait déjà atteint ce stade. Le blond sursauta légèrement lorsque Satori s'approcha un peu trop de lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Le Guess Monster avait réussi à le coincer contre le mur carrelé de la dpuche et il avait la sensation d'être pris au piège avec ces huit centimètres de plus qui le dépassaient.

Satori était grand, un peu moins que Wakatoshi mais assez pour le surplomber et le dévorer du regard, ce qui était extrêmement embarrassant. Tendou baissa sa tête pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille : "Et si nous faisions comme eux, Semi Semi?" Eita déglutit. Satori était un ami, sans plus et il ne savait pas comment lui dire non tout en faisant preuve de tact. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il sentit les lèvres de Satori effleurer les siennes quand..."Tendou, tu es là?"

Satori s'écarta en maugréant. Il aurait pu continuer sur sa lancée si cette voix n'appartenait pas à Wakatoshi-kun. Le capitaine serait capable d'ouvrir toutes les portes des cabinets de douche pour trouver où il était. Il n'aurait pas dû lui dire qu'il était parti se laver. "J'arrive, Wakatoshi-kun, dit-il d'un ton las.

Tendou murmura ensuite à l'oreille de Semi : "On continuera la prochaine fois." Eita le regarda partir en poussant un soupir de soulagement, il avait eu chaud. Par contre, cela n'avait pas empêché Hayato et Tsutomu de reprendre leurs "activités". Le blond s'essuya et quitta le cabinet en prenant ses affaires tout en lachant un soupir. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait être embourbé dans une situation bien compliquée.

Le lendemain, Taichi eut la chance de croiser Semi dans les escaliers en train de porter une pile de photocopies jusque dans la salle des professeurs. Il décida de l'y aider. "Merci, Taichi, répondit Eita en lui adressant un sourire de gratitude qui lui fit chaud au coeur. Ils descendirent ensuite jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

Eita en profita pour admirer son cadet. Taichi était, après Wakatoshi, le joueur le plus grand de l'équipe au point qu'on ne dirait pas qu'il était un élève de première. Il savait que, sous son coté renfermé, le central était quelqu'un qui pensait plus qu'il ne parlait et ce même si Satori essayait de l'encourager de s'ouvrir davantage. "Euuuh..." Semi leva les yeux vers lui, étonné d'entendre sa voix : "J'ai besoin d'aide pour les examens."

Le blond comprit ce qu'il voulut dire. Cela dit, pourquoi lui? Certes, il était un terminale mais il pouvait très bien demander à un élève de première avec de bons résultats pour l'aider, Shirabu par exemp...Oui, il allait aider Taichi. Hors de question de laisser son rival le faire. "On peut se voir à la bibliothèque après les cours, si tu veux." Le chatain hocha la tête, content d'avoir réussi à lui parler.

Satori attendit Semi à la sortie de sa salle de classe. Il voulait continuer son plan de séduction mais celui-ci semblait pressé. "Semi Semi, on rentre ensemble?

\- Je ne peux pas aujourd'hui, répondit Semi d'un ton désolé, je dois aller à la bibliothèque."

Tendou mit un bras autour des épaules du plus petit, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres : "Je peux t'accompagner jusqu'à lá-bas, qu'en penses-t...

-...Tendou, fit une voix grave et gutturale bien familière derrière lui, tu dois m'aider pour les configurations des joueurs."

Le Guess Monster grogna en son for intérieur. A croire que Wakatoshi-kun le faisait exprès. Il lâcha Semi qui partit en les saluant avant de toiser le capitaine d'un regard méfiant. Non, il devait se tromper, Wakatoshi-kun était trop obsédé par le volley pour avoir ce genre d'idées.

Eita arriva à la bibliothèque où Kawanishi l'attendait, assis en train de regarder son manuel. Le blond fut content de le voir si concentré. Il s'assit donc à coté de lui en lui demandant ce qu'il n'allait pas, Taichi lui répondit et le blond commença à lui expliquer à voix basse ce qu'il devait faire tout en le conseillant sur certaines choses.

Eita eut cependant un moment d'arrêt lorsqu'il sentit une main large prendre la sienne. Des prunelles marrons le scrutèrent en un regard lourd de sens, emplie d'une émotion retenue qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer. Taichi ne sut quoi faire, il avait envie de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait mais cela restait bloqué dans sa gorge. Eita lui-même confus, Taichi était son cadet et pourtant, ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là alors qu'il était près de lui était..."Atchoum!" L'éternuement le tira de ses pensées : "Ça va?

\- Mes allergies ont tendance à revenir, lui expliqua Taichi en sortant un mouchoir, c'est la fin du printemps pourtant."

Taichi était allergique au pollen et cela avait tendance à revenir de temps en temps. Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque en prenant leurs affaires et partirent aux toilettes où le central passa un coup d'eau dans ses yeux embués de larmes.

Les éternuements et la conjonctivite étaient respectivement les premier et second stade de son allergie et, durant les joggings dehors, Washijou surveillait toujours à ce qu'il n'atteignât pas le troisième stade. Le central avait beau s'être fait déssensibilisé enfant, son allergie avait des fois tendance à revenir.

Eita lui tapota tendrement le dos, ce qui le fit sursauter légèrement. Il ne s'attendait pas à une démonstration d'affection de sa part. "Ça va mieux?, lui demandait-il inquiet, tu veux qu'on aille à l'infirmerie?"

Taichi fut touché de voir que Semi se préoccupait de son état. "Non, tout va bien. Je vais rentrer au dortoir me reposer.

\- Je t'accompagne, lui proposa le blond.

Ils quittèrent donc l'établissement, Kawanishi ayant profité de ce moment pour prendre la main de son ainé. Il avait décidé de suivre le conseil de Shirabu et d'exprimer ses sentiments par des actes. Eita ne dit mot, trouvant celle-ci bien rassurante dans la sienne.

Le soir arriva et Taichi fit en sorte de rejoindre Semi devant sa chambre avant Tendou afin de lui proposer d'aller à la cafétaria ensemble pour manger. Il frappa donc à la porte. Ce fut Oohiea qui lui répondit : "Ah, c'est toi Kawanishi? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène chez les terminales?, lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire rassurant. Reon essayait toujours de maintenir une bonne cohésion de groupe. "Semi est là?, lui demanda-t-il en se grattant la tête d'un air gêné.

\- Oui, je vais le prévenir que tu es là. Semi, il y a Kawanishi qui t'attend, fit-il à son camarade de chambre.

Semi sortit, vêtu d'un simple pull blanc et d'un jean. Taichi le trouvait beau comme ça, cependant, il vit que son ainé attendit quelque chose de sa part: "Ah, je voulais te demander si cela te disait de manger avec moi?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas?" D'habitude, il voyait Taichi avec Shirabu ce qui lui coupait toute envie de le rejoindre, préférant rester avec Reon et Satori.

Maintenant, qu'il était là, Semi allait en profiter pour davantage le connaitre. Tous deux partirent donc en direction du réfectoire où ils prirent un plateau et choisirent ce qu'ils allaient manger. "Quel est ton plat préféré, Taichi?, lui demanda Eita pendant qu'il prit une assiette de curry.

\- Du sukiyaki.

\- Tu as des goûts simples, fit-il en souriant, c'est bien."

Taichi ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'ils s'assirent à une table. Ils allaient mangé tous les deux et il espérait trouvé un sujet de conversation. Malheureusement, une certaine personne voulut les importuner : "Semi Semiii! Tu portes encore ces fringues qui te rendent ringard.

\- Satori, grogner Eita en se retournant vers Tendou qui était derrière eux, son plateau dans les mains, j'aimerais que tu nous laisses manger en paix et...

-..,Moi, je te trouve très bien comme ça."

Semi eut un temps d'arrêt en entendant les mots de Taichi. Etrangement, ceux-ci le réconfortaient, il fallait dire que ses tenues vestimentaires étaient un petit complexe pour lui, donc quand Tendou lui disait qu'il n'avait pas l'air cool avec, cela avait tendance à lui miner le moral. "Merci Taichi."

Kawanishi lui adressa un petit sourire qui le captiva d'emblée. "Tu devrais sourire plus souvent Taichi, déclara Eita avant de prendre une bouchée de son repas, cela te va à ravir."

Taichi fuit légèrement son regard, peu habitué à ce genre de compliments. Satori les regarda un instant avant de partir s'asseoir deux tables plus loin en les regardant discuter. Taichi-kun se débrouillait bien mine de rien et comme il lui avait promis de ne pas lui mettre de batons dans les roues, Tendou avait préféré s'éloigner.

Ses paupières plissèrent légèrement, il faudrait qu'il mette les bouchées doubles pour arriver à ses fins. Quelle idée d'avoir taquiner Semi Semi aussi. "Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Tendou? Tu en fais une tête."

Satori s'aperçut que Reon s'était assis en face de lui. "Oh, ce n'est rien, Reon-kun, répondit-il avec désinvolture, juste deux ou trois petites idées noires..." Il s'interrompit en sentant une main sous la table lui effleurer très brièvement sa cuisse.

Tendou se tourna pour se rendre compte que Wakatoshi s'était assis à coté de lui, mangeant silencieusement son plat comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Bah, il avait dû rêver.

Le lendemain après-midi, après les cours, Satori attendit que Semi sorte de sa salle de classe pour l'aborder et découvrit avec joie que celui-ci était de corvée de nettoyage aujourd'hui, juste l'occasion qui lui fallait. Il convainquit donc le camarade de classe du blond qu'il l'aiderait à sa place puis rejoignit Eita tout en le reluquant sans avoir oublier de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Semi sentit le Guess Monster l'enlacer par derrière avant de lui mordiller tendrement l'oreille. "Et si nous continuons là où on s'était arrêtés, Semi Semi?"

Le blond ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne voulait pas froisser Satori en lui disant qu'il ne répondrait pas à ses sentiments. Eita tenta de dégager de l'étreinte en le repoussant légèrement mais la prise de son ami était trop forte, cela rendit son cou plus accessible où le roux en profita pour le parsemer de baisers. "Sato...ri...Non...

\- Pourquoi Semi Semi?, lui sussurra Satori à l'oreille avant d'en lécher le lobe, tu m'as l'air très réceptif."

Semi se sentit de plus en plus confus, il imaginait même quelqu'un d'autre en train de lui faire ses choses quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement derrière eux : "Tendou, Washijou te cherche." Il remercia intérieurement Wakatoshi. Satori rompit l'étreinte sans mot dire, il se retourna en toisant froidement le capitaine. "Tu l'as fait exprès, Wakatoshi-kuni?" Celui-ci ne lui dit mot avant de répliquer :"Semi, tu nous rejoindras au gymnase après que tu aies fini."

Le blond hocha la tête sans se retourner. Il s'affala ensuite sur une des chaises lorsque Wakatoshi eut fermé la porte. Etrangement, ce qui s'était passé avec Satori confirmait ce qu'il ressentait pour une autre personne. Il allait falloir mettre les choses au clair avec l'un comme avec l'autre.

Satori était très énervé, ce n'était pas Taichi-kun qui lui mettait des batons dans les roues mais quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas partie de l'équation. Wakatoshi et lui arpentaient le couloir de l'étage des terminales pour se descendre et aller ensuite au gymnase quand Tendou s'arrêta. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. "Wakatoshi-kun, pourquoi fais-tu ça?"

Le capitaine se retourna en lui lançant un regard interrogateur. "Pourquoi m'empêches-tu de séduire Semi Semi? Quoique, je suis bête, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas interessé à ce genre de chos..." Wakatoshi lui prit la main avant de l'emmener aux toilettes où il les enferma à l'intérieur d'un des cabinets. Tendou s'apprêta à rétorquer quelque chose quand Wakatoshi l'embrassa sans crier gare.

Un baiser brutal, comme pour lui imposer des sentiments longtemps retenus, sa langue pénétra sa bouche, se mêlant à la sienne. Satori sentit une myriade de sensations étranges, un peu de surprise, un peu de peur, du désir aussi et autre chose qui lui noua étrangement le coeur, surtout quand Wakatoshi le serra davantage contre lui, frottant douloureusement son bassin contre le sien, poussant des râles contre sa bouche avant de rompre son baiser.

Le capitaine se sentit coupable d'avoir fait ça, c'était juste qu'il ne supportait pas de voir Satori avec Semi, cela lui donnait l'impression que Tendou s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui et cela, il ne le souhaitait pas. "Désolé.", fit-il en fuyant son regard. Il s'apprêta à sortir quand une main le retint. "Wakatoshi-kun, tu ne vas pas me laisser dans cet état."

Wakatoshi lui adressa un regard confus. "C'est de ta faute si je suis ainsi, poursuivit Satori en pointant son entrejambe du doigt, et je vois que tu es dans le même état alors, pourquoi tu ne t'en occuperais pas avec moi? Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on aille à l'entrainement comme ça."

Ushijima s'approcha de nouveau de lui : "Tu en es sûr?

Satori hocha la tête. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était insensé mais au fond, il se demandait si ce qu'il ressentait pour Semi Semi n'était pas qu'une simple attirance. Les mains de Wakatoshi ouvrirent la braguette de son pantalon pendant qu'il en faisait de même. Ouah! Wakatoshi-kun est vraiment plein de vigueur. Celui-ci le retourna. "Hein?"

Il lui écarta légèrement les jambes du genou et sentit soudain le membre de Wakatoshi se frotta doucement entre ses cuisses. Il comprit ce que Wakatoshi voulut faire. Il referma un peu ses jambes puis le capitaine de Shiratorizawa entama ses va et vients, tout en caressant le baton de chair de Satori qui commença à gémir.

Wakatoshi-kun était chaud, dur contre lui, sa main était calleuse mais douce, c'était exquis. Ce dernier s'abreuva des cris de Satori, il n'y avait personne à cette heure-ci donc il fut content de l'entendre. Le capitaine lui mordilla l'oreille avant de bouger ses hanches plus rapidement, se frottant davantage contre Satori, son Satori, une chaleur lui prit les reins, allant de plus en plus vite.

Satori, de son coté, sentit sa tempêrature monter, c'était trop bon, il se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il vint, Wakatoshi faisant de même contre ses cuisses.

Tous deux reprirent leurs souffles et Wakatoshi prit un bout de papier toilette pour essuyer tendrement les jambes de Satori avant de les embrasser.

Le Guess Monster se sentait à la fois désemparé et ému par ces gestes, surement parce qu'il voyait un Wakatoshi bien différent de celui qu'il connaissait. Un Wakatoshi qui l'aimait. Il se baissa pour lui poser un baiser sur le front empli d'affection avant de lui déclarer en réarrangeant ses affaires: "Allons au gymnase, même si je sais que Tanji-kun va nous tuer.

\- Je dirai à Washijou que tu as eu un petit malaise, il me croira certainement." fit Wakatoshi en se levant. C'était vrai que leur entraineur avait une confiance absolue en lui. Il lui prit ensuite la main et tous deux quittèrent les toilettes. Satori avait l'impression d'avoir perdu pour gagner autre chose à la place.

 _Tu as gagné, Taichi-kun._

"Satori et Wakatoshi ne sont pas là?, grogna Washijou, ils verront dès ils franchiront la porte du gymnase, ils auront droit à deux cents services chacun."

Tous déglutirent face à la colère de leur coach avant de partir courir dans le quartier. En temps normal, c'était toujours leur capitaine qui ouvrait la marche. C'était bizarre de ne pas le voir devant. Yamagata courut avec Goshiki pendant que Semi s'était approché de Taichi. Celui-ci avait l'air d'avoir du mal à tenir la cadence. "Taichi, ça va?

Ce dernier semblait essouflé, il sentait le pollen qui flottait dans l'air et sa respiration devint de plus en plus lourde et hachurée. Il s'arrêta. "On va se poser près du gymnase, lui proposa Eita. Celui-ci hocha la tête. Ils n'avaient pas couru trop loin. Taichi s'assit contre le mur, Eita se mit à coté de lui pendant que le central sortit l'inhalateur pour l'utiliser ensuite. "Il a fallu que j'ai une crise d'asthme maintenant, maugréa-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu as des allergies, le rassura Eita en lui tapotant l'épaule, je vais prévenir Washijou." Il s'appreta à se lever quand Taichi le prit par la main pour le mettre contre lui. Semi se retrouva donc assis devant Kawanishi, tandis que ce dernier l'enlaça par derrière.

Cela fait la deuxième fois dans la même journée. Sauf que là, il aimait ça, être tout contre Taichi, ses bras robutes autour de lui, son souffle tiède contre son cou. Eita se sentait bien.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte à regret en posant un baiser sur un des deux bras. "Je dois voir le coach, Taichi pour le prévenir de ton état de santé, dit le blond en se retournant, on se reverra après, d'accord?, ajouta-t-il en lui posant un baiser sur les lèvres qui le surprit. Taichi le regarda rentrer dans le gymnase en posant les doigts sur ses lèvres. Avait-il rêvé?

L'entrainement se passa ensuite normalement avec Satori et Wakatoshi qui avaient réussi à convaincre leur coach avec l'excuse fournie par Wakatoshi. Semi remarqua que Tendou s'était davantage rapproché de leur capitaine. Kawanishi se reposait sur le banc, Washijou préférant qu'il se repose tout en observant. Tout le monde rangea ensuite le matériel et Taichi partit prendre sa douche. Même s'il n'avait pas fait grand chose aujourd'hui, cela le détendait.

Il se passa le savon sur le corps quand il sentit deux mains qui n'étaient pas les siennes en train de lui savonner lascivement le torse avant de s'attarder sur ses tétons. "Mmm." Une langue lapait son dos. Qui? Taichi se rinça pour faire face à..."Semi?" Celui-ci lui sourit. "Taichi, je sais que tu ne parles pas beaucoup alors..." Il mit un moment avant de continuer en espérant qu'il n'ait pas tort."...Exprime ce que tu ressens pour moi, d'accord?"

Le central admira un moment le corps de son ainé. Semi avait une peau un peu plus tannée que la tienne ce qui réhaussait davantage sa chevelure blonde cendrée, ses muscles étaient bien définis sans trop, bref, il était parfait à ses yeux.

Eita contempla d'un oeil appréciateur celui de Taichi, il était vraiment bien bâti, cependant Taichi le prit dans ses bras, reniflant ses cheveux avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Les lèvres de Semi étaient vraiment douces contre les siennes, il en savourait la texture avant de faire couler l'eau chaude pour couvrir le bruit qu'ils ferait tous les deux.

Taichi entreprit alors de gouter la peau d'Eita de ses lèvres, léchant la moindre goutte qui tombait sur celle-ci, le central donna des petits coups de langue sur les tétons, appréciant la sensation avant de poursuivre de plus en plus bas. Eita perdit le controle de sa voix, il ne parlait plus, il gémissait, criait et poussait des râles lorsque Taichi le prit en bouche, le dégustant tout en mettant trois doigts dans la bouche de son futur amant pour bien les humidifier avant de se lever. Le blond se mit contre le mur dos à lui et écarta les jambes pour que son futur amant le prépare doucement.

Eita sentit les doigts entrer progressivement en lui, c'était un peu étrange, pas spécialement douloureux juste..."Oh!" Il ne savait pas ce que Taichi touchait mais cela lui faisait du bien, "Ah! Tai...chi!" Celui-ci retira les doigts avant de se positionner pour entrer en lui. "Pardon Eita." chuchota-t-il avant de le pénétrer doucement.

Eita serra les dents, ça faisait mal mais il tint bon en se focalisant sur sa respiration. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter Taichi, ni qu'il se sente mal à l'idée qu'il souffre. Son amant attendit un peu avant de bouger, les mains sur ses hanches afin de le maintenir, la douche continuait de couler sur leurs corps au fur et à mesure que le central allait et venait, donnant des coups de rein de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus vite, parvenant à toucher cet endroit qui le fit hurler.

Il aimait ça, cette sensation d'avoir Taichi en lui, ses baisers au creux de son cou, ses mains sur les hanches qui menaient la cadence, sa main qui le caressait. "Anh! C'est trop bon.

\- Oui, Eita, tu es vraiment chaud et...étroit...Je vais..."

Ils cédèrent à la jouissance, Eita sentit Taichi se retirer de lui pour l'enlacer par derrière afin qu'il ne tombât pas, le pauvre ne tenant plus sur ses jambes. Il sourit lorsque Taichi lui embrassa affectueusement la joue. "Je t'aime Eita, lui chuchota-t-il.

\- Moi aussi, Taichi."

Le central ralluma la douche afin qu'ils se nettoyèrent. Taichi fut heureux d'avoir enfin exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

 **Voili voilou pour la requête, j'espère que cela vous a plue. A bientôt pour Tapies pour le crépuscule et la requête Omegaverse DaiSuga.**


End file.
